


We must keep seeing each other

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A make or break moment.





	We must keep seeing each other

Our tale begins in Ted Tonks's house, his girlfriend Andromeda Tonks is visiting after revealing their relationship to her sisters and parents.

Ted muttered, "That frown doesn't bode well, I take it that they don't approve of me?"

Andromeda frowned. "Don't approve? They hate you with a passion, well anyone like you; a Muggle I mean. My sisters insulted you and threatened to tell my mother and father if I didn't. They kept saying that our ancestors wouldn't approve of me tainting our bloodline and that I would be burned off the family tapestry. But Ted, I don't care about the Merlin damn family tapestry, I just want to be happy and that means being with you."

Ted said, "I agree, but what about your parents? What did they say?"

Andromeda told him, "Almost the same as Bella and Cissy except with more yelling. They also forbid me from seeing you again and they threatened to remove me from the tapestry too."

Ted sighed. "Well, you've already broken their new rule by coming here to see me. If we can't see each other ever again just so you can stay with your magical family, then..." He took a deep breath and mumbled, "So be it."

Andromeda grabbed his hands and replied, "No, don't you see? We must keep seeing each other because I don't care what they think any more. If being together with you means running away from my family, that's what we shall do. I love you and if they can't see that my happiness is far more important than your blood status, then they don't deserve to be in my life. What do you say, Ted? Will you run away with me?"

Ted smiled. "Yes, of course I will. We must tell my parents at least or they'll worry. You know what they're like."

Andromeda laughed. "Protective, ok let's do that and then we can pack."

Ted pointed out, "Be careful, if they see you packing; it might only make matters worse."

Andromeda smirked. "You know me, I'm a great witch; I'll be fine. Meet back here in an hour."

Ted kissed her and whispered, "Good luck."

Andromeda added, "You too."


End file.
